1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a network monitor and control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of automatic monitoring techniques such as the simple network management protocol (SNMP) is increasing as the network technique advances and the diversity of network service multiplies.
An increasing number of new types of apparatuses have been introduced as network apparatuses. It is desirable that the new network apparatus be introduced for within a short period of time and at a low cost. During the introduction of the new type of apparatus, efficient network monitor control is preferably performed so that the newly introduced apparatus becomes operable with an existing system for within a short period of time.
FIG. 18 illustrates a network monitor and control configuration. A network monitor and control apparatus 100 is connected to network apparatuses 110-1 through 110-3 as target apparatuses for network monitoring via a relay network 100a. The network monitor and control apparatus 100 includes error analyzers 101-1 through 101-3 for respective target apparatuses for network monitoring.
The error analyzers 101-1 through 101-3 have error analysis functions respectively for the network apparatuses 110-1 through 110-3 for respective companies. More specifically, the error analyzer 101-1 analyzes only the network apparatus 110-1 for error for a company A, the error analyzer 101-2 analyzes only the network apparatus 110-2 for error for a company B, and the error analyzer 101-3 analyzes only the network apparatus 110-3 for error for a company C.
In a method of an error analysis, the error analyzers 101-1 through 101-3 receive traps transmitted from the network apparatuses 110-1 through 110-3, and analyze the contents of the traps in order to identify a network apparatus and the content of each error. The error analyzers 101-1 through 101-3 thus detect an error.
If each of the network apparatuses 110-1 through 110-3 detects a change in an operational status thereof (i.e., a change in management information base (MIB) information), error notification information called a trap is autonomously transmitted to the network monitor and control apparatus 100 in order to notify of the error.
In another method, periodically or in response to a trap received from one of the network apparatuses 110-1 through 110-3, the error analyzers 101-1 through 101-3 gather the MIB information from the respective apparatuses, and identify the error content from the gathered MIB information for error monitoring.
The network apparatus stores the management information thereof, and the management information is referred to as the MIB information. For example, the MIB information may include information related to a status of input and output ports, a power source status, and a loop error caused by spanning tree protocol (STP).
[The MIB information is managed by a unit called object. Each object is assigned an identifier called object identification (OID). An error analyzer may request the network apparatus to acquire predetermined MIB information and to modify setting the MIB information by designating the OID.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-123418 discloses a technique of updating data stored on a server in an update form of a client connected to a network.